Dangers of love, fate and destiny
by footychick
Summary: Just when Tori was getting on with life and teaching at the academy her past catches up with her, will she find love in the end or will her destiny and fate get in the way
1. Default Chapter

Don't own power rangers etc etc, except characters I have made, hope u enjoy my first ever fic!

(Start flashback)

"Tori, sweetie, I want you to keep this safe and make sure no one gets there hands on it, I love you"

"No mommy, please, don't leave me, I don't know what I will do, please, I love you, i'm scared" cried Tori.

"Don't worry sweetie, take this pendant and go to the Thunder Ninja Academy, Sensei Amano will help you and look after you. I believe in you Tori, now go, I will be fine, go before he comes back, he's looking for you".

"Don't worry mommy, I will, I love you, you can trust me, I hope one day I will see you again". (End flashback)

Sighing, Tori sat watching the waves lap over each other in perfect rhythm. For the past few days, she couldn't sleep, something kept tugging at her and it wasn't good, she felt that it had something to do with her past and the object on her neck, her dolphin pendant. Her mother gave it to her when she was 10, when her mother sadly passed away. Tori went straight to the Thunder Ninja Academy that her father and mother went to.

(Flashback)

"Sensei Amano, sensei, sensei where are you"? Cried Tori, desperate to find her sensei.

Tori, what is the matter"? Sensei Amano already knew but it would bring up more trouble for the young water ninja and she couldn't have worse things to worry about just yet.

"Sensei (sob) my mother, she...she, she's gone and she gave me this" she held out the pendant" sensei i'm so scared" Tori let out all her emotions flow down her sensei's robes.

"Tori, Tori my dear its ok, listen to me" Tori looked up to the man she respected so much " You will get through this, we all will; now there are some things we need to sort out. Firstly you will need to go into hiding there are people who will be looking for you and the pendant around your neck. My dear old friend Sensei Kanoi of the..."

"Wind Ninja Academy" Tori had heard of the wind academy when her mother was talking to sensei but she just thought of it as another ninja academy.

"Yes, now we don't have time, go and quickly pack and we will be on our way" said sensei Amano.

Tori quickly went to her room and packed all her things. She took all her pictures; they were precious memories that are all they were now memories, happy ones. She quickly ran back down and ran into a young boy with dirty blonde hair and sea blue eyes just like her own.

"I'm so sorry" Said Tori and ran as fast as she could.

The young boy was about to say it was ok but she had gone so he just shrugged it off and went to his room that he shared with his brother.

(END FLASHABCK)

Tori was brought out or her trance and heard a familiar voice behind her that she hadn't heard for a long time and longed to hear.

"Hey Tor"

Hunter was back from teaching at the Thunder Ninja Academy, sensei Amano had given him time off and so he thought he would go and see his friends but from how close they were to him his family and Tori.

"Hunter, oh my god, what are you doing here"? Said Tori pleased to see him, she didn't bother to hide her excitement. Since Blake's been gone her and Hunter have been getting on well and have a lot in common, besides looks. She gave him a hug which he gladly accepted.

"You know had some time off and decided to see how the guys are and you". Damn. That came out wrong; she probably thinks I have a thing for her or a crush. She probably still loves my brother, why does he always get the lucky girls. She's so caring, beautiful, athletic and ... just... there's no words to describe her. Oh man this is bad, I think I love her. There was an awkward silence between them so Tori decided to break the silence.

"Hunter, there's something I need to tell you" man how am I going to tell him, how am I going to tell him that I think I love him, he will probably laugh at how pathetic I am! Its killing me how much I have been thinking about him non stop.

"Sure go ahead" What is it that she is finding so hard to tell me? God I hope she feels the same way I do.

"I ummm, i've been wanting to say this for a long time I...

BEEP BEEP

The all too familiar sound made them both jump, it was Hunters morpher. They still worked but they couldn't morph into power rangers.

"Cam? What's up? Why are you contacting me on my morpher"?

"Hunter, is Tori with you"? Said Cam sounding worried.

"Yeah she is what's up"?

"Come to the academy, I think its time we opened up Ninja Ops, make sure Tori is ok and bring her here safely, and Hunter , hurry"!

Hunter looked at Tori confused, she heard everything, Hunter was worried but Tori was ready to streak to the academy, he would ask questions later but for now he wanted Tori safe and as to why Ninja Ops needed to be awakened!


	2. 2

Don't own pr yada yada etc etc Hope you all enjoy it!

"Cam, what's going on, what's so important"? Said Hunter

"Yo, Hunter, dude no hello" Said Dustin happy to see his motocross friend and team mate.

"Sorry Dustin, just want to know what's going on that's all. How you been? And you to Shane my man, how's it going"?

"Dude, i'm cool, so how come you didn't drop on us first, huh"? Shane cocked an eyebrow for he knew well why Hunter went to meet Tori before him and Dustin.

"Yeah, how come you never came down to the track"? Dustin being Dustin hadn't caught onto what Shane meant and what actually was the reason.

COUGH COUGH

Everyone turned around to meet their sensei looking quite annoyed. "Well thank you all for coming, as you all will want to know what is happening and the reason I have called you here."

"Yeah, sensei, why are we here?" Said Shane confused as to why they have been called here.

"Hey where is Tori?" Said Dustin, wondering where their female friend was. He was worried about her for the past few days; she hasn't been acting her normal self.

"I'm here." While the boys were talking she quickly slipped away to clear her head.

"Yo Tor, where did ya go? You forgot to get the wax for your board I called you like thousands of times and..."

"Sensei can you please tell us what's going on" Cried Shane, who was getting annoyed. Once Dustin starts speaking he goes on forever.

"Yes Shane that's what I was about to get to before several people kept interrupting" just when sensei said that everyone immediately kept quiet " now as I was saying. I have called you all here because we have a greater enemy that has come back, greater than Lother."

Everyone stood quiet, worry expressed all over their faces, several different emotions flooding through them, just when they were all getting settled in their back to normal lives something bad happens.

"Sensei, how are we going to fight this new evil when we don't have our ranger powers" Said Shane speaking on behalf of everyone, as always, being the leader he is.

"Cameron, the box please." Cam stood up and retrieved a box lined with all their ranger colours.

Sensei opened the box and what they saw took their breath away, it was their new morphers.

"Woah dude check these babies out."

"Awesome dude. Sensei, how, I mean we lost our powers?" Said Hunter

"Hey where's Tori's"? Said Shane, confused once again "and where is Blake has anyone contacted him?"

"He is on his way, Factory Blue gave him some time off so he should be here soon" Said Hunter, he was happy but he felt he would take Tori away from him not that she was his but he just felt angry at Blake for just leaving so suddenly he was his little brother and they have been through so much together its hard now that he is gone out into the world of motocrossing, dangerous to, that's what worried him most.

"That's the other thing I have been wanting to tell you all, but I need to have a word with Tori first so would you excuse us for a while." By now everyone were wondering as to why Tori didn't have a morpher but left it to Sensei, he knew best. Shane and Dustin were talking to Hunter, they were all worried about Tori and how quiet she had been for the past few days and she wasn't acting her usual self. "Dude, i'm really worried I mean she hardly hangs with us anymore, she doesn't talk that much and the fact that she wasn't fazed by us having our morphers back" Said Shane

"And the whole new evil coming back, I get the feeling she knows more to this and she doesn't want us to know." Said Hunter upset that Tori was keeping something from him, he thought she trusted him.

"We'll quiz her later I want to try out these morphers dude come on" Said Dustin, trying to keep up the team spirit but at the same time it killed him that Tori doesn't tell him anything anymore they are like siblings.

"Tori, come sit down" Tori sat down on the cushion and waited for her sensei to speak, she knew deep down what he was going to say, no words could come to her mouth she just felt sick and her mother kept coming to her thoughts and she missed her dearly. "You probably know what I am going to say but we need to clear things up. khainoos is back and he wants your pendant, and he is looking for you. You posses a great power Tori and he wants it to rule the Universe, with the pendant he can, so that's why we need to stop him. You will have to tell you're the others, its going to be hard and they may be upset by some of it but they are here to support none the less."

"Sensei, my morpher, why haven't I got one"?

"I was about to get to that. But I would rather explain everything once so everyone knows".

Sensei Kanoi felt another presence in Ninja Ops, Blake had come. Sensei smiled and Tori caught the small smile forming on her sensei's face and asked him what he was smiling for.

"I believe that the navy thunder ranger has come home".

As sensei and Tori walked in to the main room of Ops everyone were throwing questions at Blake laughing, sharing jokes, they hadn't told him what was going on.

"Wow, dude that's sick, I can't believe you won that's amazing and you were racing with Jackson he's like one of the best moto pros out there!" Dustin was getting way too excited over Blake's return and he wanted to know everything that went on in the motocross world but before anymore questions were thrown at Blake, sensei and Tori walked in. Everyone turned their heads and were quiet, Tori's face was pale and her eyes were slightly red. Blake heard from Shane and Dustin that Tori hasn't been her usual self but from what he saw she was not her usual chirpy self but he was mesmerized by how angelic she looked even when she wasn't her normal self.

"Hey Blake, nice to see you again, it's been a while huh."

"Yeah it has, great to be back though, so what's the problem?" Said Blake turning to sensei Kanoi. Blake couldnt talk to her with the others around, he would catch up with her later.

"Well I think that now we are all united and back together its time we sort things out. Sit down everyone please".

Everyone did as they were told and sat down Tori in the middle of Shane and Dustin, they insisted on Tori in the middle they, she was like a sister to them and they wanted her safe and well and she wasn't well.

"Well ill start from the beginning. Many years ago there was a pendant; it has an enormous power, power that could wipe out the Universe. If the power gets into the wrong hands then it would mean the end. An evil ninja got his hands on it his name was

"khainoos" Said Tori, she had to force herself to say it, that name gave her the shivers and made her feel sick. Everyone stared at Tori, she could feel their eyes burning into her, but she kept her head down.

"As I was saying" everyone turned back to look at sensei " Khainoos was an evil ninja, he stole the pendant and intended to use it for his own gain, but he was stopped by a powerful ninja family, they were then the guardians of the pendant, to save it from getting into the wrong hands." Sensei Kanoi looked at Tori and she nodded back to him to tell him to carry on "Khainoos came back a few years ago to reclaim the pendant he sought for so long. The pendant was in the hands of a woman called Rochelle Hanson" sensei paused he saw the expressions on the four boys faces and the shock that it was Tori's mother that protected the pendant.

"Tori you never told us your mum was a protector of the pendant, why didn't you tell us I thought we were your friends"? Said Shane angry that Tori kept this from them.

Tori still had her head down, so may emotions were flowing through her she didn't know what to do, a small tear escaped from her eyes.

"Shane there was no need for that, this is not her fault". Said Hunter, he was hurt that Tori never told him or the others but he was hurting because he knew she was deep down inside hurting even more.

"Enough" Cried sensei. "Yes it was Tori's mother.." sensei was cut off again by Blake who had been quiet listening and trying to take in what he was hearing "Sensei who has the pendant now"

"I do" Tori took her pendant off her neck and laid it down on the table. Everyone stood gawping at the beautiful silver pendant with diamonds incrusted on it.

"Woah, that is… is … just amazing" Said Dustin lost for words, and that rarely happens when it comes to Dustin.

"So how long have you had this Tor" Said Hunter

"Since I was 10, when Khainoos came after my mother she gave me the pendant to guard and he killed her, he killed her, he killed her" Tori let all her pent up emotions out and felt comforting arms around her.

Hunter couldn't cope with seeing her like this; he didn't care what people would think he went over to her and put his arms around her and held her while she cried. The others were in shock, they have never seen Tori like this, they knew her mother was dead but never how she really died. Once Tori had calm down Sensei started to speak "It has been a long day, for all of us. You all should go to your homes and come back here tomorrow, we have still yet to discuss other matters, Cameron please give Blake his morpher and as to why Tori does not have one will be explained tomorrow as will the rest. Goodnight" With that sensei left followed by Cam after he said hisgoodbyes and huggedTori.

Cam had known about Tori's past when Tori came to the wind academy but didn't feel it was his place to tell anyone nor question Tori about her life. It was late so everyone decided to go home, Shane and Dustin offered Tori to stay with them but she insisted to stay on her own in her apartment (a/n Tori has her own 2 bedroom apartment and Shane and Dustin share a 3 bedroom apartment but live in the same complex).

"Tor you can't stay on your own, please at least be with one of us" Pleaded Dustin he didn't want her being alone, not now, not at this time.

"Dustin ill be fine"

"We aren't going to take no for an answer if you don't want to stay with us you are going to stay with one of us like it or not" Said Shane, he wasn't their for her when she needed someone, he should of realised something was wrong, to be a real friend.

Hunter got so fed up he grabbed Tori spun her and put her on his back holding her so she couldn't escape his grip "Right come on blue, I'm taking you home and I don't care what you say or how much you will beat me up for it, see you guys tomorrow at Ops"

"What! Hunter put me down, Hunter I'm warning you! Shane, Dustin, Blake, Cam, help me, you guys are soo going to get it you wait" Cried Tori half screaming and laughing but she didnt wantHunter to know that she felt a lot better in Hunters strong and muscular arms

"Woah that was umm. Unexpected, when did Hunter become so caring? Is there something I'm missing here"? Said Blake half amused and confused.

All he received was silence and smirks "What is going on come on tell me"

"What? There's absolutely nothing to tell" Said Shane

"Yeah absolutely nothing to tell" Said Dustin hiding his laughter for he finally caught onto the way Tori and Hunter were acting towards each other.

"What ever I'm going to get some sleep, ill see you all tomorrow"

"Dude where you going"? Said Shane

"My hotel where do you think"?

"No way man you're staying with us" Said Dustin; he wanted to hear everything about Blake while he's been away.

"You sure I thought Hunter was staying round your apartment"?

"Something makes me think he won't be home tonight"? Said Shane

Blake didn't like what he was hearing; he would have a word with Hunter tomorrow for now he will catch up with what's happening in Blue Bay Harbour since he has been gone.

Well chapter 2 up, hope u all liked it! I know it's been a bit boring hopefully ill have some great chapters up it's just the start, please review that would be much appreciated.

Footychick


	3. 3

Don't own PR wish I did though lol Enjoy

"Dude I can't believe you practically fell back flat on your face and eat the dirt, now that's embarrassing" Said Dustin very amused.

Blake was telling Dustin and Shane all about his life as one of the top motocross player ever. Blake couldn't have been happier now that he was back with his family but he secretly wished for the blonde haired, blue eyed and only female of their team to be here. He knew now that he loved her but he had a feeling someone else felt the same about her too, his brother.

"So Shane, enough about me, I heard you got a sponsorship deal to skate professionally." said Blake, fame was a bit to much for him and he was getting a bit sick of it.

"Yeah, but I turned it down" said Shane, half happy with his decision. Teaching at the academy meant everything to him yet skating was a part of him, but he stood by his choice.

"You know, sometimes I feel left out and chose the wrong occupation, but it's something that I felt was right for me and its working out for me, just like it is for all of you guys. Deep down you know what you want even if you don't time will help you find out". Blake knew how he felt he had the choice of staying on but he felt teaching wasn't for him and he felt he made the right choice.

"Yeah suppose your right, since when did you become so smart" said Shane laughing. What Blake said made sense and he felt a lot better.

"Ouch, that hurt" Laughed Blake pretending to be hurt.

The night went on and Dustin, Shane and Blake were up all night talking as if there would be no tomorrow.

Hunter got to Tori's complex that Shane and Dustin also shared a flat and pulled up outside, he noticed the others were inside and he knew he had some questions to answer, especially from Blake.

"Well were here" Said Hunter, he felt so he could find the word but uncomfortable with Tori before, but they both have become very close , not that he was complaining and got on much better.

"Thanks, although I should beat the hell out of you for picking me up like that" Tori loved it really but she wasn't about to let Hunter know that.

"Hahahaha, yeah riight, you wouldn't do that you love me too much for that" at that Hunter quietened. Tori looked away as if a high school crush had asked her out.

"Well I don't hate you do I? Seriously, thanks Hunter, ill let you off. Umm, do you want to come in for a drink or a bite to eat" Asked Tori, she didn't want it let him go yet, she loved being with him.

"Uhhh, yeah sure, why not"? I can't believe she just asked me to come up, oh man the boys will really bag on me after this.

Once they both sat down to some steaming hot cocoa they began to talk about life in general and their times as rangers. Hunter brought up the subject about Khainoos coming back he wanted to know about Tori's past but he didn't want to force her or anything like that.

"Listen if you don't want to talk about it I understand its just I'm worried about you and this whole thing about you not having your morpher is just all a bit too well weird and scary"

"Hunter, I'm flattered that you care, really I am but ..." there was a long pause and Hunter saw tears forming in the blue wind rangers misty sea blue eyes, they were clouded by her strange and mysterious past.

Hunter went over to her and held her, she had suddenly zoned out and it scared him to see her like this. Tori let out her feelings and cried, happy that Hunter was there to hold her. Once Tori had calmed down, Hunter looked at her and saw a whole new side to her. She always looked out for others she is so caring yet he never knew how troubled she is.

"I'm sorry. I can't believe I did that you must think I'm stupid now"

"Tori! Dont say that you are not stupid for feeling the way you do. You must never think that, you hear me." Said Hunter

"Im so lucky to have someone as lovely and caring as you thank you." Said Tori. All she wanted to do was to tell him about her past but she couldn't, not yet anyways, tomorrow she will have to tell them, tell them everything.

"Tor, of course I will always be there for you, no matter what. You take your time; you don't have to rush things."

"Thanks Hunter, I can't tell you yet but I promise tomorrow you all will know."

"Tor that's ok, we should get some sleep, I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"Hunter, do you mind sleeping here tonight, its just I don't feel like being alone right now."

"Yeah sure if that's what you want"

"Yeah it is, there's a spare room next to mine you can sleep there."

Tori and Hunter both got ready for bed they said their good nights and went to their rooms, tomorrow would be a busy day.

That night Tori couldn't sleep, she kept thinking about Khainoos, she has been having these dreams for a while now and it's been haunting her since.

"So Victoria, we meet again, my my, you have grown in to such a beautiful women, just like your mother" Said Khainoos

"Shut up, you leave my mother out of this; you killed her and now its time to pay" Said Tori with utmost hatred.

"Hahaha, just because you have that amulet, doesn't mean you can defeat me, I will enjoy killing you just like I did with your mother, HIYAH"

Both powerful ninjas went at it, fighting with everything they had. Tori called upon the power of water and khainoos went flying, Tori flipped him over and stood over him with her sword at the ready, then suddenly khianoos swung his leg up and kicked Tori square in the face and stood over her with his sword " Bye now Victoria, do say hello to your mother for me." Tori knew this was the end and braved herself for the final blow, Khainoos brought down the sword down and Tori screamed as the pain was all to much for her.

"Tori, Tori, wake up, Tori; it's only a dream, come on blue wake up!" Hunter heard her screaming and ran to her; she was sweating and shaking, tears rolling down her face.

"He, he, he wanted me dead, we were fighting and he held a sword to me. Hunter, help me please" Tori cried and cried Hunter was confused, why was she going through this, she didn't deserve this. Hunter held her close to him and didn't let her go. Soon they both fell asleep together.

KNOCK KNOCK

Hunter woke up to the sound of the door knocking.

Who could be knocking this early it was on 7. Then it dawned on him that they gave to be at Ops early. He looked across at Tori, she lay there, peacefully asleep, she looked like an angel.

He heard Dustin's voice shouting so he quickly got up and opened the door.

"Hunter, what, I mean aren't you ready, where's Tori?" Of course he knew why he was there, duhh.

"Umm, hey, yeah I forgot, let me get changed and we'll head to Ops. Tori's still asleep she didn't get much sleep last night, neither of us did." Dustin couldn't help but smirk but before he could make any comments Hunter stopped him "and its not what your sick mind is thinking of O, she kept having these nightmares about khainoos and him coming after her, listen let me get ready everything will be explained at Ops"

"Sure thing dude, I hope she's gunna be alright" Said Dustin concerned for his best friend but she felt more of a sister to him. He felt bad for thinking such a thing.

Shane and Blake were ready and waiting for Dustin to call on Tori and probably Hunter too.

"Hey Shane, can I have a word" Said Blake

"Yeah sure thing Blake what's up?"

"Is there anything going on between Tori and Hunter, please tell me the truth.

"Listen Blake, I don't know if they are dating or anything like that but I must admit that they have become very close since you've been gone and there's something between them that's different from her friendship with me, Dustin or Cam. Your going to have to find out yourself, ask Hunter, but if there is and that's a big IF, be careful. I don't want Tori getting hurt or caught in the middle, ok" Said Shane. Tori is like a sister to him and Dustin and he would hate to see her getting hurt.

"Hey Shane don't worry I never want to hurt Tori, I understand what your saying is right. I guess I will have to ask Hunter, thanks bro.".

"Anytime, now wonder what's taking them so long.

"Im all set come on bro lets go" Said Hunter; he left a note for Tori to meet them at Ninja Ops.

Ring Ring

Tori stirred in her bed and groaned, 'who could be calling this early' she picked up the phone but no one was speaking on the other end "Ughh I hate it when that happens". She looked at the clock and her eyes went wide "Im late" she quickly took a shower and got dressed had a quick sip of OJ and some toast; she was going to kill Hunter for not waking her up! She opened the door and was about to lock it when she felt a presence behind her just as she was about to turn around to grab her opponent she froze.

"You" stammered Tori she was about to call for help but she couldn't move, her whole body was frozen as if she was stuck. She couldn't even open her mouth. Suddenly she felt herself being lifted up and her sight losing she then slowly saw nothing but blackness take over her sight, she blacked out.

Hope you all liked this chapter I promise everything will be explained next chappie please leave your review it means a lot thanx

Footychick


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own PR etc etc...

Hey everyone sorry for the long update been busy with other things plus life gets in the way, hope u enjoy this chapter, and thanks for everyone who left their reviews you guys are da best!

Hunter, Dustin, Shane and Blake all went to Ops to see sensei and Cam and there they would wait for Tori.

They all greeted each other and sat down for sensei to start.

"Thank you all for coming this early on your day off but before we start where is Tori"? He was worried that Tori was not there, she shouldn't be on her own, Khainoos would be looking for her.

"She didn't have much sleep last night" at that being said Shane, Cam and Blake looked straight to Hunter with curious looks and smirks except for Blake. Hunter saw the looks he was getting but tried to ignore them. "She kept having these nightmares about Khainoos coming for her and she was pretty shaken up, I left her a note to come here when she wakes up". Once he finished what he meant to say before he got the strange looks Hunter looked up and everyone were quiet he could tell they were sorry for thinking such a thing.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes thinking of their friend, sister and to two certain brothers the girl that captured their hearts.

Finally sensei spoke up "We shall begin once Tori arrives, for now you may all stay here and do as you please".

"Hey Cam, wanna spar for a bit i'm all fired up" Said Shane, he felt like killing Khainoos for putting Tori through all this, she didn't deserve it.

"No thanks Shane, i'm going to check something out first, I want to research this Khainoos a bit more you know, prepare us for anything if we need to".

"Hey that's cool" Shane then turned to Dustin who was moping about looking sad, he knew how he felt him and Dustin both knew Tori since they were little. "Hey Dustin want to spar for a bit you know let some steam off"?

Dustin was brought out of his thoughts and followed Shane outside he needed to let all his frustrations out. Being a ninja means you have to keep all your emotions under control and not to let hate cloud your mind but it's a different matter its to do with Tori, she means so much to him and Shane.

Meanwhile Blake had asked Hunter to come to the fountain so they could have their one to one brotherly chats, but this time it's a little different.

So what's this about bro"? Said Hunter

"Hey, umm bro, I know right now is not the time to ask this but I need to put my mind at ease". Said Blake.

"Blake, bro, what is it? You kinda scaring me now". Said Hunter curious as to why Blake was getting nervous.

"Its... it's about you and Tori"

"What about me and Tori"?

"Since I've been back you've been really close and I mean last night you slept round hers and before you didn't even like each other that much or"

"Woah, whoah, stop there! Yeah I must admit we've become closer we both lost someone we love and car for so much and that kind of brought us closer but yeah we have become really great friends".

Blake was speechless, did Tori love?

'I can't believe Tori loves me! Yes Hunter just said that.'

"Hunter, does Tori love me"?

At that Hunter quirked up and looked at Blake. SHIT, he thought, I didn't mean love like the love he had for Tori or has but the love for a friend or family. Not the love when you can never think about being apart from them when you would die for them.

"Hunter"?

"Hum uh, well I don't know..."

"Yeah you just said it".

"Yeah I know but the love for a friend. Listen Blake you need to ask her that yourself, ok".

"Yeah sorry bro I guess I should. Its just I love her bro and its driving me crazy, you know"?

Yeah I do, I know exactly how you feel thought Hunter.

Meanwhile, sensei was getting worried it's been nearly 3 hours and still no sign of Tori.

"Cam, please gather everyone round the main room" Said sensei now very concerned.

Once everyone was gathered round they waited for sensei to start.

"Thank you for your patience, but does anyone where Tori is"?

"Ill try her mobile, she's not picking up her room phone" Said Hunter now also very worried.

After several minutes gone past and still no sign of Tori everyone became restless.

"Sensei where could she be? I don't understand, she was there this morning". Said Hunter. Deep down he felt something, something very wrong.

"Please everyone calm down. Cam run a check for Tori and try and locate her".

"Sure thing dad".

Cam went to his computer and ran a search for Tori. The search came to a stop and what the end result was made everyone even more worried.

"Cam, what does that mean"? Said Shane looking at the computer not able to make out what everything meant.

"This Shane means we have no signal to Tori, no trace of her because she's not wearing her morpher". Said Cam.

"Wait, Dude, I mean Tori of all people knows were not meant to take our morphers off". Said Dustin, he knew Tori was acting odd lately because of all this Khainoos stuff but she would never take off her morpher. Then it hit Dustin he had a feeling something was wrong and it had to do with Khainoos.

"Its Khainoos, he's got her". Dustin didn't mean to shout out but he knew deep down it had something to do with him.

Everyone looked to Dustin and deep down they all had the same feeling. Before anyone could say anything Khainoos came on the screen. Everyone gathered around the computer screen.

"Hello rangers, and Kanoi, it seems I have something or shall I say someone very precious to you, to all of you that you want back. (The screen focused on Tori lying upright strapped up being electrocuted by Trespos and used as a punch bag. You could tell her nose was broken in 2 places, her arm looked deformed and out of shape, she was covered in blood and was heavily bruised). "If you want her back I want the pendant seeing as its not with her I also want the map kanoi I will get the pendant one way or another and I will get the map that you hold so dearest to you if she dies, you know what will happen you lose either way you have 42 hours good bye".

The screen went blank and everyone couldn't believe what they just witnessed.

"If Tori dies the pendant will detect the one who wants it; good or evil".

"So what you're saying is well like 'Lord of the rings" Said Dustin confused.

"Yes Dustin, except this is the real world" Said sensei.

"So if Tori dies the person who wants it so badly will get it, i.e. Khainoos". Said Shane.

"Yes"

"Sensei, but why Tori, I know about her mother had the pendant and so on but I feel there's a gap".

"Your right Hunter there is, seeing as Tori is not here to tell you herself I will have to, please everyone sit down".

Everyone did as they were told and sat down waiting for their sensei to start.

"As you know, Tori's mother had the pendant as it was passed down the line. Tori would of been the next protector after her mother. Khainoos has had many attempts at trying to get the pendant or power but failed. Ancient scrolls said revealed that the power could not be destroyed but then other scrolls were found and it was written that 'the one who is destined to be the first protector will battle for good or evil'. No one knows who will be chosen or whose destiny it is to end the fight between good and evil. Khainoos had to get the power before the power itself chooses its master or 'The destined one'. When Tori's mother had the pendant Khainoos had a strong feeling she was the destined one so he went after her. He watched her for months practicing her every move and her fighting style of the thunder ninja way".

Hunter and everyone gasped had they heard right the thunder ninja way.

"What do you mean sensei? Are you saying Tori's mother didn't train at the wind ninja academy"?

"Yes Shane and so did Tori..."

"WHAT"? Said everyone at once, except Cam. He grew up with Tori and became to love her as his sister.

"Yes, now please let me finish".

"Sorry". Everyone chorused.

"When he found his chance he attacked her from behind and before she could do anything he dug his ninja sword deep into her heart, just as he was about to touch the pendant he was fly kicked from behind. As he got up to attack he looked to find a young girl, with hatred in her eyes and fists clenched trying her best not give up and let her mother's killer get away. As Khainoos looked at her he felt this enormous power coming from her but his greediness for power blinded him. He went to get the pendant but the pendant shocked him sending painful waves of energy through his body. The pendant started to glow, Khainoos realised he was too weak to get the pendant and mustered all his strength and teleported away".

"Sensei, why did the pendant shock him"? Asked Blake.

"That Blake is because someone wanted it more than he did".

"Who"?

"Tori" Said Cam, quiet the whole time.

"What do you mean"? Said Hunter.

"Tori knew about the pendant and helped her mother protect it. She knew how much it meant to keep it safe and to see her mother die for it was enough". Said Cam. He and Tori would talk about everything and she told him about what went through her mind when her mother died and about her past.

Everyone was trying to take in everything, the past Tori carried with her must have killed her inside, yet she was and is so lively and happy.

"So Khainoos took of to restore his strength" Said Shane, who anted to know more so he could get an insight of everything, as the very leader he is.

"Yes, the power took away his own power and he had to retreat, he swore revenge on Tori and would be back for her and the pendant". Explained Sensei.

"Sensei, what about her morpher"? Said Hunter remembering she didn't have one.

"Ahh, yes, you see Tori does not need one, the power of the pendant is enough to protect her or even more".

Hunter as well as the others felt a lot better knowing that Tori was somehow safe.

"Sensei you know you said about the end of good and evil, what will happen"?

"When Tori wears the pendant she can do what ever she wants. She connects with it or better words forms a bond that's why she is the destined one. If Tori gives up the pendant to Khainoos then he of course will do what he wants to do with it which is to rule the universe and believe me he can do that. However, Tori is the last protector if she chooses to be. Khainoos may use many different tactics or plans that could make Tori give the pendant up. She can destroy the pendant which is what I strongly urge her to do but first we need to get her safely back". Said sensei.

Once again silence filled the room, everyone were quiet they didn't know what to say or do; they just knew they had to get her back.

"Rangers, we must get Tori back and make sure the pendant is safe"

"Hang on didn't Khainoos say she doesn't have the pendant with her, where could it be"? Said Dustin.

Tori lay in a dark cell on the floor battered and bruised. She wouldn't tell Khainoos where the pendant is and nor would she ever tell him. Just then the door opened again and in came Khainoos with two ugly looking monsters in tow.

"Well, Victoria are you ready to talk or do we have to force you to tell us the hard way".

"Go to hell as if I would tell you"!

"My, my aren't we ever so feisty. You will tell me where the pendant is or you will lose everything precious to you or shall I be more specific a certain crimson ranger"!

At that Tori felt her world fall apart; this couldn't be happening she thought.

"Ill leave you to think about that shall I"?

Khainoos left the room leaving Tori shocked and helpless.

'I have to find a way out'!

Mean while everyone were trying to find a way to rescue Tori.

"I've located Tori's power surge and it's coming from an underground cave just outside Blue Bay Harbour". Said Cam, finally a lead he thought.

"Great come on what are you waiting for lets go" Said Blake, he wanted Tori safe and to finally declare his love for her.

"Hang on a sec Blake we cant just waltz in there and say hey were the power rangers and friends of Tori do you mind if we take her home now and he's gunna give her to us. We need a plan anything could happen". Said Shane.

"Yeah your right, sorry, I just want her back you know".

"Yeah of course we understand, but to get her back we need to have clear heads and a plan".

While everyone in Ops were working hard to get Tori back she was having a few troubles of her own.

"Get off of me NOW you ugly lookin slobbery, gungy creatures, leave me ALONE! Stay away from me" Tori was kicking and screaming but no matter how hard she tried she was over powered.

"Cant you shut her up master"? Blubbered one of Khainoos's creatures.

"Gladly" Khainoos sent a ball of energy flying through the air straight at Tori's chest and she was knocked out cold.

"Put her on the table" Ordered Khainoos. The creatures known as Trespoes strapped Tori on a table.

"Well blue ranger if you won't tell me where the power is then ill have to find out another way, let's say a more painful way for you. Start plugging her up"! Said Khainoos to the Trespoes.

Tori was hooked up to many different monitors and all sorts of wires were attached to her.

"Press the stimuliser button now" Ordered Khainoos.

The trespoes did as they were told and the machine started to operate in a rhythmic pattern.

Half an hour later Tori awoke but immediately felt a sudden rush of pain coursing through her body. She looked around and noticed she was hooked up to tubes and all sorts of weird instruments, and then Khainoos walked in.

"Finally woken I see. Good now ill ask you one more time where is the pendant containing the power"?

"And like I told you before GO TO HELL"! Shouted Tori with utmost venom.

"Very well Victoria, you brought this on yourself".

Khainoos injected Tori to sedate her, he stood above her, and he pressed his hands on her forehead and closed his eyes in deep meditation. Khainoos was going through memory; he saw memories of her mother and father, surfing, with her friends, her and a fellow crimson ranger sharing intimate moments on the beach...

"Ahhhhh, this is not what I want"! Screamed khainoos. "Ill try again later its giving me a headache".

MEANWHILE

"Hunter your with Blake, you guys take the side entrance of the cave, me and Dustin will take the front". Said Shane.

They had gotton their plan ready and hoped it would work.

"Ready"?

"Ready"! Everyone chorused.

BEEP!

What is it now thought Shane, his morpher beeping!

"Go for Shane"

"Shane, I've been receiving one other human energy source other than Tori's".

"What? Do you mean there's someone else in there"? Said Shane.

"Yes! But its weird the reading I'm getting suggests he may be a registered member of the Thunder Ninja Academy"!

"What"! Everyone said at once with shock.

"Cant you identify who it may be"? Said Dustin.

A thought hit both Hunter and Blake.

"Hey Cam, at the Thunder Academy everyone who goes there is registered for security reasons and has their information stored and personal stuff like power source and blood type etc". Said Hunter.

"Whoah that amazing we should have that here, remind me to take it up with dad" Said Cam going on a bit" ok ill run a check on the energy readings I'm getting".

A few minutes passed which seemed like an eternity and everyone were getting impatient.

"Cam, have the results come back yet"? Blake just couldn't wait any longer.

"Hang on just a few more seconds, there"!

"Well who is it then"? Asked Shane.

"What the... "Cam couldn't believe what he was reading.

"Cam, hello, yo Cam are you there"? Asked Hunter.

"Shane, Dustin".

"Yeah"

"Wasn't Tori's dad presumed dead when he went missing and was never found except a knife found with his blood on it".

"What, yeah but what's that got to do with this"? Said Dustin wincing at the memory, remembering the heartache Tori went through.

"That's what I thought but he's the one whose reading I'm getting, he's alive!"

Hey guys well another chapter up hope u like it please leave a review much appreciated! Sorry once again for the long update.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I'm back sorry for the long update hope you enjoy, don't own pr yada yada etc etc...

"What"!

They couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Listen just go in there and be careful, it's been years since he disappeared. Khainoos could have gotten to him so be on the look out and don't trust anyone"! Ordered Cam.

"Right you heard what he said. Let's go in there and get Tori we'll deal with her father later Tori's our main priority. Ok let's go!" Said Shane.

The guys split up into their groups and headed in their separate directions.

Once they snuck in through an emergency exit they found 2 different passages that were lit dimply with small spot lights leading hopefully to Tori and not anything they had to fight.

Blake and Hunter took the left and Shane and Dustin took the right.

Tori woke to the sound of keys rattling and a door opening, in came Khainoos with his minions.

"Finally awake I see. Right now after all that pain you went through for nothing are you ready to talk or do you want to push me further"?

"And once again I'm gunna say NO. Like hell will I lead you to the power. My mother died for it and I'm not about to hand it to you"! Said Tori with emotion more than anger in her voice.

Khainoos growled but didn't want to show Tori that he was getting frustrated.

"The stubborn streak goes through your family...

"Shut up. Don't ever talk about my family, you destroyed my family".

Khainoos grabbed Tori and flung her across the room and she collided with the wall and slumped to the floor. Khainoos wasn't used to being talked to like that and his anger got the better of him and he kept abusing Tori using his powers to hurt her.

Tori was being flung around the room and being kicked and she knew her already broken nose was once again bleeding, she felt her ribs crack under all the strain and soon she was losing consciousness.

Khainoos saw Tori lose her consciousness and stopped torturing her.

"Take her to the chambers I think its time we looked through her puny little mind" Khainoos ordered to his minions.

Once they had gotten to the chamber Khainoos watched as Tori was attached to the monitors and then got to work focusing all his energy on getting the information he wanted.

Meanwhile...

Blake and Hunter had dodged past the Trespoes and managed to be unseen. Suddenly as they were by a big double door they heard noises coming from around that area.

"Bro, do you hear that, sounds like... i dunno listen" Said Blake.

"Yeah I can come on its coming from inside what ever that door leads to" Explained Hunter.

Both brothers went around the side and looked in through a set of windows that were out of sight of any Trespoes and cameras.

When they could clearly see what was inside they were speechless. Tori was lying strapped to a bed and was hooked up to different sets of monitors and she was bleeding heavily and she was in bad shape. Khainoos was standing over her with his fingertips over her forehead in deep meditation.

"That bastard I'm going in" Flipped Blake, he couldn't believe the woman he loves is hurting and in trouble he had to do something.

"Wait Blake! Are you stupid or what? Khainoos is 10 times stronger than us plus he has back up and then once we get captured what use are we to Tori? Lets call Shane and Dustin to meet us here then we'll go in, ok Blake listen to me its important ok"? Rationalised Hunter.

Blake thought for a moment what Hunter had said and it made sense he nodded his head and Hunter called Shane and Dustin on their morphers.

"Shane its Hunter we've found Tori"

"Dude where is she, is she ok where are you?"

"Woah calm down were on the 3rd floor and there should be a set of double doors on you r left hurry she's in bad shape" Said Hunter worry blatant in his voice. He couldn't take seeing her like this it wasn't right why had it be her, why?

"Ok we'll be there"

Back in the room...

Khainoos was failing every time but each time getting closer, Tori indeed was mentally and physically strong. Khainoos kept getting visions of the sea and then suddenly to a waterfall but never beyond that, he realised that what she's trying to block them out but he needs more information.

Meanwhile

Blake and Hunter could only watch and listen to what Khianoos was doing to Tori.

Just then Dustin and Shane found Hunter and Blake and they too were shocked and angry at what Khainoos was doing to Tori.

"Guys, finally what took you so long"? Said Hunter relieved that they were finally here.

"We had to wait till the Trespoes were occupied they were everywhere" Explained Shane.

"Ok, now listen I think I know a way in getting Tori out of there".

Everyone listened in to hear what Hunter had in mind.

"Dustin and Shane you will provide a distraction and knowing those dumb Trespoes they will follow where the distraction came from. Me and Blake once the room is clear will go in and get Tori then we'll all teleport back ok"?

"Yeah I'm in" Said Blake and everyone agreed.

Shane noticed a fuse box or what looked like a fuse box and thought of a way to distract everyone by pulling out random wires, suddenly alarms started going off and the lights went out.

"Are you stupid Shane or what, how do you expect us to see where were going when you've cut the electricity off" Shouted Dustin above the loud noise.

5 minutes before...

Once Shane and Dustin went there separate ways Blake and Hunter waited for a signal so that they could get Tori. They watched as Tori was squirming in pain and Khainoos still had her under his control.

Khainoos could see the waterfall again and a forest surrounding it, it was peaceful he then saw 3 teenagers and two other teenagers laughing and joking then they approached the waterfall and...

Alarms were going off signalling intruders and danger then suddenly the lights went off. Khainoos lost his concentration and went to find out what was going on.

Blake and Hunter heard the alarms ringing and took their chance to get Tori as they reached her the lights went off.

"What the..."? Hunter couldn't see a thing; he stumbled but held on to the table that Tori was lying on.

Suddenly the lights came back on and Hunter didn't want to waste anymore time he and Blake unhooked Tori from the machines. Hunter lifted her up and as they were about to leave they were stopped by Trespoes. They were surrounding all the exits and Khainoos walked in, he looked at both Blake and Hunter and smiled wickedly

"Well well what do we have here? 3 power rangers oh no wait there's the 5 of you here, bring the other two pests in here".

In came Dustin and Shane held by Trespoes, they felt defeated and ashamed that they were now in the hands of Khainoos and anything could happen.

This couldn't be happening thought Hunter. All I wanted to do was to bring her home safe and sound so she can tell all of us off for worrying so much about her and keeping us all in line. To watch her surf and to stay up speaking to her and to give her lessons in riding.

I'm in love! This cant be happening thought Hunter.

"Awww, were we trying to save our blue ranger, should of thought of a better plan. You'll come in handy though. Take them to the cells, not the girl leave her here I haven't finished with her, GO"!

The Trespoes took Shane Dustin and Blake to the cells, they tried to put up a fight but it was no use and they couldn't morph either there was static on the other end. Hunter was holding Tori and as the Trespoes approached him he tried to protect her but it was no use, Khianoos using his telekinesis threw Hunter across the room he took the hit saving Tori. He was picked up and dragged to the cells as the others while Tori was strapped up once again.

Khainoos looked at Tori and decided he needed some rest before prying into her mind again.

Khainoos left the room Tori was in and went to his chamber. Little did he know someone was out of their cell and watched the whole process unfold before their eyes.

"You will pay Khainoos for everything you have done, one day you shall pay for the pain you have casued, one day"...

Hey guyz sorry about the long update, hope you like this chappie. I'm having writers block so bare wit me thanx 4 all da reviews much appreciated keep sending in the reviews that would be great.


	6. Chapter 6

OMG I know its been a long time since I last updated plz don't hate me jus had a lot on plus exams n stress n work and kind of lost my muse don't know when ill be nest updating but bare with me.

DNT OWN PR YADA YADA ETC ETC

For years he had been left to ponder his thoughts, alone. For years he had been deprived of bringing up his only daughter, to watch her grow up into a beautiful young woman, to watch her surf, to warn off any man who treats her badly all the things a father should be able to do he missed out on. He missed out on thanks to an evil, notorious creature, Khainoos.

Tori's father Jason sat on the cold concrete floor of his cell or what he came to recognise now as his 'room'. He had watched his daughter go through immense pain and it killed him that he couldn't do anything about it.

'Well that's about to change' Thought Jason. Spending years in Khainoos lair he knew his way around and knew all the ins and outs of the place. He also knew, khainoos would hold the 4 ninjas in the holding cells down the corridor from where he was being held.

"Its time you paid for what you have put my family through khainoos" Jason Hanson said with all his long term suffering finally breaking him after seeing his daughter since she was 10.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Throw them in the holding cells I'll deal with them later" Bellowed Khainoos with amusement at the thought of capturing the former rangers, something the pathetic Lothor couldn't even achieve.

The 4 ninjas were slumped together in the small cell sporting a few bruises curtsey to the Trespos.

"Dude I'm so not feeling too good" The oh so Dustin reply came from their former yellow ranger.

"I second that, yo Hunter, Blake, you guys ok?" Asked Shane with concern, he knew that both brothers felt more than friendship for the former blue wind ranger and could see it was eating them up inside.

Blake was the first to reply while Hunter remained silent, then slowly edging up and taking in his surroundings.

"We need to get out of here before that bastard Khainoos comes back for us then we need to find Tori then we need to get out of this place then..."

"Hunter, bro, just chill for a second, ok..."

"What do you mean chill? Was it me or did we just see Tori hurt, in pain and in danger. I thought you guys cared about her, some friends you are!"

At that everyone stood still not quite sure what to say. Hunter couldn't believe what he just said, he instantly took back what he said, Dustin and Shane knew Tori way back before him or Blake showed up he knew they cared about her.

"I... I'm .. I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that it's just... I'm worried about her...im sorry" Hunter couldnt get his words out he was sorry for what he said, all he wanted was to hold Tori in his arms and make her safe.

"Bro its ok we understand, we all care for Tori we need to be strong for her, to get her back she needs all of us thinking straight ok!" Shane hated seeing the crimson clad man in such distress the one who once argued and battled with him to see who was a better leader or stronger.

Everyone sat their in silence thinking about Tori, how to escape. Blake sat there next to his older brother, taking in his brothers emotions, his actions, could it be possible that his brother loves Tori. What scared Blake the most is that is it possible that Tori loves Hunter and not him.

While everyone were lost in their own train of thoughts they all heard a soft patter of feet and heavy breathing coming their way. They all got up a million thoughts racing through them 'could it be khianoss ready to torture them of worse kill them' but what the 4 ninjas saw before them hunched slightly with torn clothes that had smeared red paint on which they thought could have been blood, and dirty blonde hair that looked dark and matted with ocean blue eyes was a man who resembled their team mates blue eyes, it could only be Tori's father.

Everyone was speechless but as Dustin was about to say something the man signalled for them not to make a sound as he closed his eyes and concentrated hard on the cast iron bars as they started to bend and finally break so there was enough room for Shane,Dustin,Blake and Hunter to get out. They all remained silent as Tori's father led them down an empty and dark hallway into a small room; he closed the door behind him and turned to the 4 ninjas.

Hehe if you want more you have to send send send reviews in plz that wud be the icing on the cake lol mmmmmmm C A K E lol anyhoo hope u enjoyed this chappie I'm kinda havin writers block n I jus want 2 finish this fic, no harsh flamings plz if you got any ideas tho that wud be a great help

footychick


	7. Chapter 7

Tori didn't know where she was for a moment all she could feel was immense pain surging through her body as she lay on the cold concrete floor in a small darkened cell. As she slowly got up and tried to take in her surroundings she started remembering what had happened a while ago, her in hunters arms and Blake, Dustin and Shane's voices.

"Oh my god" Joy leapt into her heart as she knew her friends had come for her but only for a slight moment as she felt her body go numb when realisation hit her that they were captured just like her and because of her.

"It's all my fault that they're in this mess" sobbed Tori. 'If it wasn't for me then they would all be safe and not in harms way' thought Tori as the tears rolled down her already bruised face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the dimly lit room stood the 4 ninjas looking at the man that Dustin and Shane thought to be dead after all these years, as well as Tori.

Jason thought he should be the one to break the silence and introduce himself but from the looks he was getting they may know already.

"My name is Jason Hanson, I used to teach at the Thunder Ninja Academy before I was captured by Khainoos and yes, I am Tori Hanson's father, your blue wind ranger" Jason wasn't sure how to approach the ninjas but he thought simple was better considering their circumstances.

Shane nudged Dustin to start speaking first as he knew Tori the longest and had met her father before but only briefly when both he and Tori were kids just before everything with khainoos had started.

"Uh, umm, hey dude, I, I mean Mr.Hanson, I mean sensei, oh god" Dustin just couldn't get his words out he had not seen the man in front of him in years.

Jason had to laugh 'god it feels good to laugh after so many years' at the now young man in front of him compared to the little boy who was always full of character and always funny and yes the usual phrase of 'dude' that he used, not much had changed.

"Dustin you haven't changed one bit except you've grown a lot taller"

All Dustin could do was smile and nod his head; he couldn't believe Tori's father had remembered him.

"You can call me Jason, please"

"No problem dude, I mean Jason"

The tension that filled the room a few minutes had gone and everyone felt slightly at ease with the man they believed to be Tori's father.

"Um Mr. I mean Jason, I don't mean to be rude but what's going on how come your here, we need to find Tori she's here..."

Jason cut stopped Hunters concerned ranting and thought it was about time he answered the questions that was running through everyone's minds.

"No offence taken, I'm sorry I don't know your name" Jason knew Dustin but he didn't recognise the other 3 young men in the room.

"Sorry, my name is Hunter Bradley crimson thunder ranger, this is my brother Blake navy thunder ranger, and this is Shane red wind ranger" Hunter told Jason who was nodding his head smiling, 'thunder rangers'.

"Well nice to meet you 3, well to answer your questions as you know I am Tori's father, as you may be aware now, I'm sure sensei wantanabe has filled you in that my wife was the protector of a great power that was held in a pendant, it was passed down the line and it would be given to Tori next".

Everyone could see the pain in the man's eyes as he retold the terrible and hurtful tale of the life that was turned upside down from him.

"The power was wanted by many, an evil creature known as Khainoos was very powerful, he tried many times to get the power but failed. One day while I was at the local mall shopping with Tori to buy my wife a birthday gift I was attacked by khainoos, I was at my weakest, I was with my daughter. We battled back and forth exchanging blows but out the corner of my eye Khainoos minions were going after Tori, I tried my hardest to protect her, I managed to run to Tori and told her to run to the academy and get help, I made a distraction for her and she managed to escape however I didn't see Khainoos fire at me, I felt a pin surge through my body and everything went black. I woke to find myself in this cell and I've been here ever since" The heartache he felt retelling this story was unbearable, all he wanted was his family back, to see his daughter again.

"No one knew much about Khainoos then; they didn't know he had me they thought I was dead, that he had destroyed me, but he hasn't, but that doesn't mean he wont. This is why we need to make a move"

"What do you have in mind, were here to help any way we can to get Tori safe and us out of here" Said Shane, ready to kick some bad guy ass. Everyone nodded their heads in unison willing to risk everything for their team mate.

Jason looked at the young men in admiration, he knew they cared a lot about his daughter, but sensed something deeper from the two thunder brothers.

"Thank you all, Tori must mean a lot to all of you, I see you all care for her dearly"

"She plays a special part in all our lives, she's the heart of our team, and were ready to get her back to keep us in line" Said Shane showing his softer more emotional side and slightly chuckling at the last bit, whether he liked it or not Tori was the one to keep them together, the reliable one, the sensible one.

Jason felt his heart warm to the 4 young and dedicated ninjas in front of him, he was glad Tori had such lovely, caring friends that would go to such lengths to keep her safe.

Suddenly there was a loud crash down the hall which startled the ninjas

"I think we have out stayed our welcome" Rushed Blake regaining his composure.

"Yes, I think your right, we don't have much time, we have to be quiet and keep low, be aware of your surroundings and follow me". With that said Jason turned and opened the door ready to get his daughter back.

Heya guys hope you like this chappie, plz plz plz leave a review that wud be awesome, stay tuned for the escape!

footychick


End file.
